Geoffrey
Geoffrey of Monmouth is the court genealogist and keeper of the royal library in Camelot. Biography He first appeared when he discovered the forgery of the seal of nobility Merlin created for Lancelot, though he seemed an unsympathetic character, it is only through his need to do his job (Lancelot). He is an old friend of Gaius. Though he refuses at first, he helped Gaius by giving access to a secret volume concerning The Great Purge, even though he risked both of their lives. It is with this that Gaius discovered Edwin Muirden's true motives (A Remedy to Cure All Ills). When Merlin was searching for a weapon that Arthur could use to kill the wraith of Tristan de Bois. He told Merlin of the old writings, which included a tale of a weapon forged with a dragon's breath, which aided Merlin in creating the weapon and killing the wraith (Excalibur). Geoffrey hosted the wedding of King Uther and Lady Catrina and also hosted the coronation of Queen Catrina as the sole heir of Camelot (Beauty and the Beast). He later gave Uther information of the laws of a woman competing in a duel (The Sins of the Father). When he complained of a pain in his leg to Gaius, the Court Physician insulted him, saying he was surprised he could even stand up, and called him a "fattie". Geoffrey later forgave his old friend after discovering he was possessed by a Goblin (Goblin's Gold). Geoffrey hosted the wedding of Prince Arthur and Princess Elena where they cancelled it and told their fathers they didn't love each other (The Changeling). After Merlin saw Alice talking to a creature, he went to the library and found it in a book. Geoffrey asked if he could help, Merlin first declined but then accepted and asked him about the creature. Geoffrey told him that it was a Manticore, how it was last heard of around a thousand years ago and the ancients feared it, its very name bringing terror. That night, Merlin sneaked into the library to get the book as Geoffrey slept but accidentally woke him up while hidden. Startled and confused, Geoffrey asked who was there, however Merlin fooled him by ominously telling him nobody was there and levitating the items on his desk with magic and told Geoffrey he was dreaming and to go back to sleep to which he complied (Love in the Time of Dragons). When Morgause conquered Camelot with an immortal army, Geoffrey was forced to crown Morgana queen in front of a restrained Uther (The Coming of Arthur). Agravaine, who had taken charge of the kingdom in Arthur's absence, had the gate to the lower town closed to prevent food from running out. After finding out, Gaius angrily confronted him about it. Gwen and Geoffrey persuaded Agravaine to reopen the gate and he reluctantly agreed (The Darkest Hour). When Uther died, Geoffrey crowned Arthur, King of Camelot (The Wicked Day). Appearances ;Series 1 :Lancelot :A Remedy to Cure All Ills :Excalibur ;Series 2 :Beauty and the Beast: Part One :Beauty and the Beast: Part Two :The Sins of the Father ;Series 3 :Goblin's Gold :The Changeling :Love in the Time of Dragons :The Coming of Arthur: Part One ;Series 4 :The Darkest Hour: Part Two :The Wicked Day Personality Geoffrey was a very knowledgeable man being in charge of Camelot's library. He is a close friend of Gaius and illegally gave Gaius a book of records so that Gaius could find out about Edwin Muirden, even though he said Uther would have them both executed if he found out. He has a slightly strange, somwhat dry sense of humour. According to Gaius, Geoffrey was getting fat, though Gaius was possessed by a Goblin when he said this. Geoffrey also complained that young people were always in a hurry. On at least two occasions he has helped Merlin get information, not knowing that Merlin was a sorcerer. Trivia *The actor that plays this character wears fake eyebrows during filming. Historicity Geoffrey of Monmouth (1095-1155) was a British writer and clergyman who composed various histories relating to Arthurian Legend. Some of his more famous works include the Historia Regum Britanniae (1136) and Vita Merlini (1150). According to one of the directors, the Geoffrey of Monmouth portrayed in this show is indeed meant to be the same Geoffrey that wrote the above books. It was perceived to be an 'interesting' idea that Geoffrey wrote these accounts as he had lived through the events described within them. Gallery fr:Geoffrey de Monmouth Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gaius' patients Category:Offenders Category:Recurring Characters Category:Series 2 Characters Category:Series 4 Characters Category:Series 3 Characters Category:Series 1 Characters Category:Allies of Camelot